FROZEN IN TIME
by Mustachelover24
Summary: PROMPT FOR RUETHEDAY RUE USE TO DANCE, SING AND WAS A PLAYFUL LITTLE GIRL. WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SHE LEFT KATNISS AND ENTERED INTO A NEW WORLD THAT NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN... HEAVEN... CLOUDS, SUN, PERFECT OR IS IT TOO PERFECT


HEY GUYS... IF YOUR READING THIS WHICH I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE

LISTEN TO YOUNG FOREVER BY: NIKKI MINAJ

Rue watched as the fleeting sunlight leave her as she was surrounded by the nicest girl she has ever met. She listened intensely with all the strength she had left as she listened to her sing the sweetest yet saddest song she ever heard. Rue watched as her eyes fluttered and she felt her eye lid grow heavy as the minutes tick by. Her eyelids finally closed as she was taken to her eternal slumber.

Rue opened her large brown eyes as thin mist surrounded her body and she felt the soft plush of clouds as she rose and looked around. The sun was the perfect mixture of heat and visible lighting. Orange Tiger lilies dotted the cloud garden and her favorite scent wafted through the air cinnamon and jasmine. Rue smiled with glee as she watched a path form in front of her and she continued to walk on, a slight breeze rose through the cloud area when a city came her way. Rue slid through a golden gate as a beautiful city surrounded her. She looked at the flickering colors of gold and silver mansions that covered the houses and a clear blue bubbling brook filtered the silent air with noise. Rue slid her ruffled curly black hair down, when the sound of footsteps rose through the air.

"Why hello, who might you be" asked a golden haired petite female, she had supple pink lips with a heart shaped head and the clearest blue eyes she have ever seen.

"I'm Rue from district eleven, who might you be" asked Rue she grinned at the unfamiliar word of district eleven. She was kind of glad not be back their but a pang guilt rose when she remembered her little siblings.

"I'm Allison Batter from district four" said Allison she flicked her blonde hair and smiled. Rue never heard such a name of a tribute, she learned in school the names that people where named before Panem was even invented. She pondered on this perfect kingdom and she felt a little unease.

"If you're wondering this is heaven" said Allison she smiled, and beckoned her along.

"So where you tribute in the hunger games" asked Rue as she followed the blonde sixteen year old.

"Yes, I'm actually the first bloodbath tribute" she said with a sullen look.

"Oh I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories" said Rue as she rubbed her thin hand over her arm for comfort.

"It's alright, but we need to get you out of those awful clothes" said Allison as she led her to a silver home. Rue was led to back laundry room and she was dressed in really short jeans with a thin white shirt with a thin lacy shirt over her shirt. She twirled in her mirror and she loved the feel of being free. Allison laughed as she led her towards a living room filled with other tributes.

"This is Willow from district 9, Patches from district 8 and Lorenzo from District 10" said Allison. Rue watches as she observes the three past tributes. Willow had long dreadlocks with dark brown colored skin and she was thin and lanky, Patches has soft reddish brown cropped hair and had freckles that covered his entire face and Lorenzo had curly black hair with dark tan skin.

"Well, Hello everyone I'm Rue from district 11" said Rue she waved and felt accepted as the tributes continued to talk.

"So how long have you been here" Rue asked the three tributes as they grinned at her.

"I have been here since the first hunger games" said Willow

"I got here when the thirteenth hunger games came around" said Lorenzo

"I have been here since the sixth hunger games" said Patches as he scratches his head, Rue realized that Katniss was still in the games and felt nervous.

"What's wrong" asked Willow, Rue started at all these tributes they all looked so young and fresh.  
"How old are you guys" she asked as she looked at all four of them.

"We never change were all sixteen" said Patches and Rue felt sad she will never age and won't see herself any older.

"Yea that's the beauty we can leave a happy and true life" said Lorenzo

Rue thought to herself "Were frozen in time"


End file.
